User talk:Mr. Yellow
For Vruet or Purple Ninjakoopa: Is this article crappy? *Dance Dance Revolution: Grunty Mix is a stupid shame starring a lot of dumb characters in a dance competition. Plot * some misterious person invited Rosalina for a secret party... "Dear Person, I am inviting you to a secret party with just a few people... Come! it will be great, and we will have fun; you are a very nice and beatiful person; Think now in a wish, your most wanted one, the most beatiful and I must say that I lo.............. IF YOU DON'T MAKE 100 COPIES OF THIS PAGE AND DISTRIBUTE FOR 100 PEOPLE YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED REVERSED AND..." *Rosalina: NO!!!!! Now I have to waste my allowance in this stupidity!!!!!! *Letter: AH I DON'T FORGET THE ADDRESS: MUSHRUG AV. No. 471. IT'S THE DISCO! *Then Rosalina makes 100 copies of the paper and distrubutes it around the neighborhood like a nincompoop multiplied by an idiot. *As result, everyone that received the paper takes 100 copies of it and distrubutes it around the neighborhood like a stupid multiplied by a dumb. *Later in the disco, every single person in the Mushroom Kingdom were there. Then, MC Ballyhoo appears with Gruntilda and says: "For having your wish granted, you must prove yourself by beating each other in a dance contest!" "Grunty will be your hostess, and if you don't prove yourself, you will have your wish granted, but reversed!". With that, all that stupid characters started the dance contest. Game Modes *Vs. Grunty: Beat Gruntilda in the hardest mode to not unlock her, you have to beat the easiest one. *Danceath Match: The Teletubbies are in for a bloody dance contest. *Story Mode: aw.. don't say that you don't know what's Story Mode! *Multishame: Play the shame online or with a friend. *Loser Mode: in this mode you always lose *Lucario killing mode: Everyone Unit to blast Lucario off!!! *Duke Dance Out: Battle and Dance at the same time holding the controller with your feet. *Vs Mode: You also known what's Vs Mode *IBoo Mode: connect your IBoo to play this mode Trivia *Every character that you can imagine is there. *Shamespot rated this shame as Fairly Idiot, with a raw score of 1,2. *IGNincompoop rated the shame as For Losers, with a minor MINOR AND MINOR score of 0. *Some claim that Hannah Montana kisses Mario, as result, Peach kills him, however Wawario revives him, but MC Boo kills Wawario, but Paris Hilton revives him, as result, Tinky Winky says: WHOA. Category: ShamesMr. Yellow 21:37, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Purple Ninjakoopa, how Teh Shrug works? :Me and the other sysops make articles. They remain unchanged for the issue. Hold on a sec. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ah, ok. When the next issue will be released? Yes. Also, toilet paper is too inappropiate. And the Triforce article just failed. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Aw, sorry, I didn't see anything innapropriete in toilet paper, but if you say so, ok. I did. Purple Ninjakoopa 16:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) THANK U SO MUCH!!!!! Please click here! I RLY enjoyed the race!!! Will we do it tomorrow? At 6pm (1+GMT)? I loved it!!! Who is this girl? Luena or something. Please play tomoroww!!! The hater in Wikia 20:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC)